The Surprise
by SweetAngelHamaru
Summary: Summary: I was visited by the Turtles, we've been chit-chatting a while, then Donnie, Raph and Mikey got a surprise for me and they left my room to see my reaction. Guess what or who was the surprise?


The surprise (A TMNT 2k12 fanfic)

This fanfic is from one of my dreams I've had since after the 2nd season finale of TMNT 2k12. After the Invasion, I felt I could comfort all the turtles (and Casey too) if they were real.  
>Summary: I was visited by the Turtles, we've been chit-chatting a while, then Donnie, Raph and Mikey got a surprise for me and they left my room to see my reaction. Guess what or who was the surprise?<p>

* * *

><p>It was about 7:15 at the evening, lying on the bed thinking on something, then I've heard a knock. I groaned quietly and I've got up to answer the door.<p>

"What is it mom?"- I said it while I opened my door, then my eyes widened when I saw Raph Donnie and Mikey. I was surprised at first, then I said hello to them.

"H-hey guys!"- I said quietly while waving shakely to them.

"H-hey!"- Said Donnie shyly and he gave me a sadly smile. Raph crossed his arms while he nods meaning to say hi to me.

"Hi..."- Mikey looked at me sadly. I opened my mouth a little, but no words came out. Then I gave a kindly smile and led them inside my bedroom.

"Come on in..."

We've had a little chit-chat, then I asked them about after the escape from New York.

"So... How's Casey and April?"- Donnie hesitated, but he told me the truth.

"They're okay... they at the Farm we found."

"Any news about Master Splinter?"- I asked Mikey. Mikey shook his head slowly.

"Nope... And we don't know where is he right now..."- Mikey said while looking at me sadly.

"...A-and how's Leo?"- I asked Raph worriedly. Raph was about to say something, but the words didn't came out.

"Oh...s-sorry...I d-didn't mean to hurt you by mentioning it..."- I apologized to them while I looked down sadly. "I k-know it was s-stupid of me..."- This time I felt the tears in my eyes.

"No...i-it's okay, you don't have to apologize."- said Raphael with a serious, but a sad look.

"Um...I-if I don't go back when he's going to awake, can you tell him that I'm sorry, and I hope he can understand that?"- I asked the turtles about my favor.  
>Their eyes widened, they looked at eachother, then they looked at me while smiling.<p>

"What"- I was so confused why are they happy about right now.

"We don't need to do that, 'cause...-said Mickey.-"-you can tell him-"-continued Donnie.-"-by yourself"-Raph finished the sentence while he gave me a half smile.  
>I was confused what are they talking about and what did they mean about that.<p>

"So... we don't wanna disturb you...,w-we should be going now..."- said Donnie while get up of the chair, while he gestured the others to leave and "get the surprise".

"Oh okay..."- I've got up of the bed and led them to the exit.-"I-I'll see you guys later then...just be careful, okay?"-Before they left, they looked back at me and they gave me a big hug.  
>My eyes widened at first then I hugged them back.<p>

"Take care of yourself, sis'."- said Raph while giving me a kindly smile.

"If you need anything, just give us a call."-Donnie gave a shyly smile while stroking my hair.

"We'll see eachother again, Nora."- said Mickey while smiling widely and looking at me with his puppy eyes, then he gave a hug again.  
>After they left, I laid down to bed again and I was about to cry. I closed my eyes trying to focuse on something else, until I've heard a voice.<p>

"Konbanwa, Nora-san..."*-I opened my eyes to get where the voice came from, until I saw Leonardo. He stood before me smiling at me. I was shocked at first, because I thought that I am just dreaming, but I wasn't.  
>He was still injured and he only could stood with a staff what Donnie made for him. It was great to see him, but seeing him like this, it was too much even when he was in coma. I slowly walked to him and I touched him at his chest carefuly where he got injured.<br>Then I looked at his eyes and I touched his cheek. I could feel the warmness and the I giggled shakely.

"Dō shita, Nora?"*- Leo asked me in Japanese, and he wasn't sure I could understand what is he saying to me. I could feel the tears rolling down on my face and I embraced him carefully.

"Nan demonai, Leo*sniff*"*-I looked at his eyes again.-"The only thing matters that you're a bit better now...*hic*"- I touched his cheek again and I gave him a kiss right on the cheek. Leo looked surprized at first and he blushed a little. The he looks at me and he put his right hand to my cheek.

"Nakanaide, Nora"*- he said while wiping my tears away from eyes with his thumb." It's okay now...Ssshhh..." He tried to calm me down while shushing me quietly and he embraced me. Then he put his right hand to my neck and he gave me a kiss on the forehead.  
>I was surprised at that moment then I closed my eyes blushing and smiling. I gave him a last hug carefully trying not hurt his scars.<p>

"I-I'm glad you're back, Leonardo..."

The End...

* * *

><p>"Konbanwa, Nora-san..."*- "Good evening, Nora..."<br>"Dō shita, Nora?"*- "What's wrong, Nora (or "What's the matter...?")  
>"Nan demonai, Leo"*- "Nothing, Leo..."<br>"Nakanaide, Nora"*- "Don't cry, Nora"

* * *

><p>I only know a few words and a few sentence in Japanese, because I watch Animes and I love the Japanese culture too.<br>The fact is: I already knew Leo's gonna make it, but seeing the remake one it makes me hurt so bad, and then I've found on Tumblr a post about the TMNT 2k12 3rd season 'sneack peek' and there was Leo still injured a bit, it makes me a bit better, 'cause he did make it, just like in the 2k3 version.  
>Anyway hope you guys enjoy it, it made me cry a bit writing at the end, seriously... Bye :)<p> 


End file.
